falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout Fanon Wiki:How to Make a Quality Weapon
Hi there! Welcome to Part Three of Eagle oo8i's How-To Series. Today, we will be working on how to make a quality weapon. And by that, I don't mean making a beastly, well maintained weapon. If you want to, feel free to make a huge-ass pointed stick for a weapon. Assuming that you have gone through Part One and Two of my How-To series, you know what I'm going to start off with. The InfoBox As before, I'm going to assume that you have read my first two How-To pages. Remember what I told you in the first part of the series? I told you that this will come up again. And it is. Any who, you should know by now that there is an equation to this: No InfoBox = Low Quality. Now, you don't have to have a Master's Degree in algebra to understand that one. So, today I'm going to be breaking down TWO weapon templates and they are the only ones you will ever need. Weapon Name The full name of your gun. Name it something creative. Although it's alright to use the actual name of the gun, try not to. Image Find a good picture. Please do not use pictures from other games or sources, such as the AER11 Laser Rifle. Using images of real guns, where possible, is a good idea, such as the IA M2A6 MSW, the IA M12A Shotgun or the S75 Sniper Rifle. Something else to note about those weapon images is that they all have white backgrounds. Skill This is the skill used by the particular weapon. Anything bigger than a rifle or shotgun is a Big Gun, anything that shoots lasers or plasma of any kind is an Energy Weapon. If it blows up or shoots something that does, it's an Explosive. Pipes, knives and swords are melee, brass Knuckles and the like are unarmed. Damage If you used it in Fallout, how much damage would it do in V.A.T.S.? Average damages are: * Shotgun: Around 60 * Assault Rifle: 40 (They fire in bursts) * Hunting Rifle: 25 * Pistols: 10 Damage per Shot (DMG/shot) Each bullet does this amount of damage. Shotguns fire multiple small pellets, so how much damage would each one do? Semi-automatics such as pistols and snipers and bolt-action weapons such as hunting rifles will have the same number for damage and damage per shot. Damage per Second (DPS) Each second the weapon is firing, how much damage does it do? Rate of Fire (RPS) Rate of Fire. Machine guns will be higher than shotguns, duh. Area of Effect (AOE) duh, uh, ummmm.....rockets explode, how big is the blast. Say 0 for regular weapons. Weapon Spread (spread) A measure of degrees for how far the bullet can stray from the intended target. It's simple really. Well, guns has recoilz. How much? that's for YOU to decide. And please, 10mm pistols don't have the recoil of a Barret M107. Critical Multiplier (Crit % mult) This is a multiplier; i.e: x5 damage. Item HP Gee, uh, how much total health does the weapon have? Ammo Type Does it shoot bullets? Lasers? Plasma? Ammo types include: missiles, mini-nukes, Micro-Fusion Cells, bullets include: 10mm, 5.56mm, .32, .44, etc. Capacity How many rounds in a standard magazine? Weight Weight of the weapon. Assault Rifles are around 10 lbs, pistols 4 lbs and machine guns 15 lbs. The Weapon Page Are you noticing a pattern here? Let's talk about the questions you need to ask yourself. Development * Who makes/Made the weapon? * Why was it made? * What are some things the developers had in mind when they made the weapon? * What style of combat was it made for? * Where was the weapon made? Usage * Who uses the weapon? * How many of the weapons were produced? * If it is a pre-war weapon; how many survived the war? * Is there any notable people using the weapon? No, just...No * Your weapon is not a Gyrojet, please don't make a rocket-shooting pistol. * You're not me when I'm using the GECK. No shotguns shooting six Mini-Nukes per shot. * Your gun is not recoilless, unless you can explain how it has no recoil. * Your gun doesn't do 3948384739847 damage. In fact, The Mysterious Stranger's .44 only does 9,000 damage (Look it up on GECK, It's true!) * Your gun doesn't have infinite ammo. Eagle oo8i